fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaime Lancelot
Kingdom of New Dragnof House Pendragon |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Bartender (Undercover) Mage (Undercover) Arthur Pendragon's Bodyguard |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Christian Lancelot (Father; Deceased) |magic= Fire Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Durandal Oathkeeper (Former) |debut= Chapter 15 |image gallery= }} Sir Jaime Lancelot (ハイメ・ランスロット Haime Ransurotto), currently going by the name Kuma (くま Kuma), is a Bartender and Mage of the Guild. Despite his young age, he is one of New Dragnof's most accomplished and skilled and is currently on an undercover mission in alongside Arthur, acting as his bodyguard. Appearance Jaime is a teenager of average height with lightly-tanned skin and uniquely-coloured purple eyes. His orange hair is messy with a very long cowlick that falls over the right side of his face down to his chin. Beneath his armour and clothing he is quite muscular from the harsh training regime he has committed himself to from a young age. Gallery jaime8 (2).jpg|Jaime's outfit as a bartender of Lamia Scale. jaime4 (2).png|Jaime's outfit during the Prince Rescue Arc. jaime3 (2).jpg|Jaime's outfit as a Knight of New Dragnof. Personality A man of principle, Jaime is an incredibly selfless and honourable man with a strong sense of right and wrong that appropriately guides his every action. In pursuit of his desire to honour his oath, he is completely and utterly fearless, facing off against four people that individually were many times stronger than himself without so much as a second thought. He has a very firm mindset and belief that training is one of the few ways to become truly strong. Like other people from Veretania, Jaime speaks with a strong southern-English accent, which he can mask to some extent for blending in. Relationships Jaime had immense respect and compassion for his King and was greatly saddened by his death. |-| Lamia Scale= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Jaime is a prodigal talent even amongst New Dragnof's higher-ranked Knights and is one of the most powerful members of their military. Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Jaime has shown to be physically strong enough to combat and match multiple incredibly powerful opponents in armed combat simultaneously. He can wield Durandal despite it's long length and odd grip with great skill because of his impressive strength. Immense Speed: Immense Endurance: He was able to fight on par with someone that could reattach their limbs without running out of stamina. Enhanced Senses: Jaime has well-honed senses from his training. Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his young age, Jaime has risen to become one of the most skilled swordsmen of New Dragnof, spoken of in the same vein as the most skilled knights and possessing skill comparable to even the likes of Galahad, Tristan and his deceased father, who was stated to be the most skilled swordsman New Dragnof had ever seen. He is skilled enough to match a master swordsman as skilled as Winston in single combat, even overwhelming him at a point. Magical Abilities Great Magic Power: Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Is an Elemental Magic and Caster Magic that allows Jaime to create and manipulate fire. Among the elements fire is one of the more offensively tuned and deadly, providing a skilled user with exceptional offensive power. With his excellent control over etherano he can control and move pre-existing flames and the flames he creates, being capable of casually forming fire-based constructs which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence without even moving his limbs, using only his mind. Assorted Others Keen Perception: Equipment Durandal ( Dyurandaru lit. Strong Flame): Jaime used Durandal during the Prince Rescue Arc and fought off Albert, Nacho and with it. He intended to return it to Arthur after he had been rescued but the latter let him keep it to replace his former weapon, which had been destroyed during the mission. Durandal is incredibly physically durable as it could clash with Winston's swords without any visible damage as where Oathkeeper was shattered by one the latter's swings. Oathkeeper: Jaime used a long sword with cross guard and decorative pattern on it called Oathkeeper, for most of his life before it was destroyed when he fought with Winston for the first time. Battles & Events & Reginald Balmore vs. — Lose *Jaime vs. Winston Malvolia — Win *Jaime vs. Winston Malvolia, Alfred, Daemon & Nacho Carrera — Interrupted |Events= *Retaking New Dragnof }} Quotes Trivia *Jaime's physical appearance is based off of Arthur Pendragon from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series.